Mokita
by aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: In response to a prompt from xennariel on tumblr. The Colonel and the Lieutenant are closer than most in a superior-subordinate relationship, and the temporary residents of the Central Military Hospital are certainly able to notice, especially in the wake of the Promised Day. Oneshot, Royai, post Promised Day.


**_A/N:_** _This was in response to a prompt from xennariel on tumblr. The prompt list was a collection of words from other languages that can't be translated accurately into English, which I call the "Untranslatable Words" prompts. Xen chose "mokita"._

* * *

 _ **mokita:**_ _(New Guinean) the truth everyone knows but nobody says_

* * *

 _There's no way those two aren't together,_ Fuery thought as he closed the door behind him. He and Breda had just finished dropping off more books for Colonel Mustang to study while he recovered from the Promised Day. As they'd approached the slightly open door to the Colonel's and Lieutenant's hospital room, they had heard the tail end of a conversation they probably shouldn't have. _I've never heard Lieutenant Hawkeye call the Colonel by his first name before today,_ Fuery marveled, a cheeky smile springing across his face.

"How much d'you wanna bet that those two have been together this whole time?" Breda asked, a chuckle behind his voice.

Fuery looked to Breda, raising an eyebrow, and cheerfully replied, "Oh, I'd be willing to bet my entire military salary for this year. They're pretty terrible at hiding it."

At this, Breda let out a short blast of a laugh. "I've gotta admit, I wouldn't want to be the person to suggest it to them again. You saw the fire in the Lieutenant's eyes the last time someone asked."

Fuery shuddered at the memory. Everyone knew Hawkeye had a heart of gold under all that determination and professionalism at work, but it didn't make her warning glares any less terrifying. "Yeah. Count me out."

Al finished tying back his hair with a little flourish; he loved the feeling of it whipping against his skin after so long. Determinedly, he gripped the handles of the wheels on his wheelchair and gave them an experimental push. To his delight, the wheels turned easily, and he was off.

The hallways of the Central Military Hospital were quite packed, but Al didn't mind. He liked wheeling along and greeting all the healing patients. Despite the devastation of the Promised Day, there was still hope- Dr. Marcoh had promised to heal Havoc's legs and the Colonel's eyesight once Havoc got to Central, Lieutenant Hawkeye was healing gradually, Teacher seemed to be in once piece, and Ed was enthusiastically getting used to his arm. Even though Al was struggling to get better after his body had been inactive for nearly five years, he was making progress, and the doctors seemed to approve. Feeling hopeful regardless of his situation, Al wheeled through the halls, deciding to pay a visit to the Colonel and the Lieutenant.

Lieutenant Hawkeye had spent a lot of time sleeping after the Promised Day, and Al didn't blame her. She was recuperating from the blood loss and trauma, and Al could only assume that the Colonel was in the same boat. So when he approached the room, he was surprised to see the pair of them walking together. The Colonel held the Lieutenant steady, his arm around her waist. Hawkeye's step was strong, and she didn't really need Mustang's support, but he held her nevertheless. Even though Mustang was currently blind, that fact didn't seem to dampen his loyalty to his Lieutenant.

As he watched, Al noticed that the Colonel was lightly brushing his fingers along the Lieutenant's waist, no doubt hoping that the action was unnoticeable. Al stopped his wheelchair quickly, and couldn't help a wild grin from stretching across his face. _I always thought those two would make a cute couple._

If you asked him, Alex would say that his wounds were healing quite nicely, thank you. His broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and various scrapes and bruises were no more than an occupational hazard in his opinion, so he was determined to heal quickly and correctly. He still thought Olivier was up and about far too soon, but there was no stopping her when she hell-bent on accomplishing something.

Alex was currently enjoying a brief walk through the courtyard of the hospital, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the company of his subordinates and friends. He chuckled with delight as he spotted the Elric brothers across the way; seeing Alphonse in his real body was still quite surprising. He was used to the large suit of armor that usually accompanied young Edward, but he was beyond pleased that Alphonse was back to normal. Those two had faced far too much already in their young lives, and Alex was happy that things seemed to be looking up for them.

Just as Alex rounded the corner, he spotted Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye walking arm in arm, the Lieutenant faithfully guiding her still-sightless superior. "Hello, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye," he greeted cheerily. "I trust the both of you are healing well?"

"Yes, Major," Colonel Mustang replied, trying his best to look in the direction of Alex's voice. "We're doing well, thank you. And yourself? I hope General Armstrong hasn't tried to drag you out of bed too soon."

Alex chuckled heartily at Mustang's suggestion, and reassured him, "No, no. She has taken it upon herself to retake Briggs as soon as she's able to get up to the north, which looks like it very well could be tomorrow."

"So soon?" Hawkeye asked, a look of exasperated amusement crossing her features. "I can't believe she's already out of bed. It's barely been three days since she helped take down that homunculus."

Alex sighed. "Olivier does what she wishes and never lets anyone stop her, least of all me. I'll just have to trust that her Briggs men can take care of her."

"I'm sure they will, Major," the Colonel replied. "We're lucky to have such dependable subordinates with us, aren't we?"

"Indeed we are." Alex certainly did not miss the way that the Colonel squeezed his Lieutenant's arm a little tighter when he had spoken. He grinned broadly and continued speaking. "Well, I had better let the two of you get back to your stroll. Have a nice day."

The three of them said their goodbyes, and Alex headed back to his room. _I'm quite certain that those two would be excellent together, especially after all these years._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Leave a review! :)_


End file.
